pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
MemberD's diary
Diary entries 1980s 1980 01 March 1980, Saturday *Bought ELO's Greatest Hits LP (in Hereford). 16 April 1980, Tuesday. * Bought John Foxx - No-One Driving 2 x 7" single gatefold sleeve. 07 May 1980, Wednesday *Borrowed Mike Oldfield - ''Tubular Bells'' 08 May 1980. Thursday. * I bought the 7" of 'Cars' by Gary Numan and I'm playing it at every possible moment. * TOTP was ace - Human League and OMD. 16 May 1980. Friday * Last day at QE Secondary School. 20 May 1980, Tuesday *Second day of revision for O levels. 27 May 1980, Tuesday * Went to Worcester and bought We Are Glass from The Listening Inn (?). It went down in the charts. 05 June 1980, Thursday French dictation and Paper 1 (no TOTP) 12 July 1980, Saturday * Bought radio cassette recorder * Bought NME and Smash Hits (Human League in both - see also 10 July 1980) 19 July 1980, Saturday * Bought Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark LP, plus The Human League - Holiday '80/Rock 'n' Roll and Empire State Human 7" singles. 04 September 1980, Thursday * First day at Hereford Sixth Form College (introductory course only). 06 September 1980, Saturday * "Gary Numan Day". - see record purchases below and 'up in the early hours of the morning taping a 45 min. (Numan) interview'. * Bought Telekon LP and I Die: You Die 7" in'' Hereford. The LP, which also included a free two-track 7" live EP, had just been released, while the single was at no. 6 in the charts. This was my fourth Gary Numan single purchase, and second picture sleeve. The B side of the single is an excellent piano version of the Tubeway Army track 'Down in the Park'. I've often doubted as to whether this was actually played by Numan himself or by D. Haines who is credited with piano playing for the A side. * Bought NME * Went to a cèilidh at night at Whitbourne Hall. * 03 November 1980, Monday: Bought Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark - ''Organisation LP (with free 7" EP) 1981 * 06 June 1981, Saturday Bought The Human League - Travelogue (LP) * 21 September 1981, Monday - Peel plays Systems of Romance from John Foxx's new album The Garden - taped it. * 27 September 1981, Sunday - taped songs off Top 40. Heard OMD - Joan of Arc (new single) for first time. 1982 * 08 May 1982, Saturday - Ceilidh at Whitbourne Village Hall * 11 May 1982, Tuesday - Play: 'The Caucasian Chalk Circle' by B. Brecht at Nell Gwynne Theatre, Hereford. * 20 May 1982 - Bought New Order - Temptation (7"), Hereford 1983 * 15 January 1983, Saturday Attended Bunnymen concert. "Very atmospheric with smoke and 'monk' music at the beginning and the rest was ace". * 12 February 1983: Disco at The Falcon * 14 April 1983, Thursday.Bought OMD Messages (10") and Telegraph (7") in Worcester. * 14 May 1983, Saturday - * Bought OMD - Red Frame / White Light (7") , second hand * 23 June 1983, Thursday - Passed my driving test. Heysham, Lancs. 4.15 pm * 23 July 1983, Saturday. Bought Joy Division - Closer * 27 August 1983, (Saturday). Bought Construction Time Again ''(LP), Bought Catcher in the Rye (paperback), watched Ultravox & Genesis concerts on TV (see page). * 06 September 1983, Tuesday. Went on holiday to Germany with cousin P. Flew from Heathrow Airport to Zuerich. Stayed at Susanne's. * 18 September 1983, Sunday: Returned home from short holiday in Germany. * 22 September 1983, Thursday. travelled to Edinburgh to visit Mike L (until Wednesday 28 September) * 24 September 1983, Saturday: 22 hour marathon around Scotland on special train ticket: Inverness, Kyle of Lochalsh, Isle of Skye, Aberdeen. 1984 * 26 September 1984, Wednesday. Arrived in Ferrara, Italy where I would spend the first semester of my year abroad. * 27 November 1984: went to Depeche Mode concert at Teatro Tenda, Bologna, Italy. Support: MAtt Fretton. 1985 * 23 January: Film at cinema: Falsche Bewegung/Falso Movimento (dir. Wim Wenders, 1975) * 05 February: Went (with Chris & M.) to see U2 play live at the Teatro Tenda in Bologna as part of the Unforgettable Fire tour and U2's first concert in Italy. This was the second time that I had seen them play live, the first being at Lancaster University eleven months earlier on 02 March 1984 on the War tour. ''(Audience bootleg recording on youtube) * 08 April (Easter Monday): Caught overnight train to Luxembourg and then on to Germany. * 09 April (Tuesday): Arrived in Trier, Germany. * 20 May, Monday - Bought China Crisis - Flaunt The Imperfection (cassette) in Trier. 1986 * 08 July 1986, Tuesday. Graduation ceremony at Lancaster University 1990s 1992 * 25 June 1992, Thursday - David Sylvian, Robert Fripp concert. 1995 * 10 August 1995: in Manchester. Bought Blue Monday 95 CD single. 2000s 2006 * Fly to Palma de Mallorca (until 25 June 2006) 2007 * 15 March 2007 start new job at U. 2009 * 02 June 2009 - joined Facebook 2010s 2010 * 06 April 2010, Tuesday. Return to Venice from UK (Worcester to Gatwick) 2016 * 20 May 2016, - *OMD - Architecture & Morality - Dazzle Ships (live Royal Albert Hall 09.05.2016) - 2xCD (arrived) 2017 *25 February 2017, Saturday: Concert: Samuele Bersani - Teatr Geox, Padova *16 June 2017, Friday: inserted OTD template, bought (used) Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark - ''Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark'' (LP, 1980, black grid pink/black insert). * 26 July 2017 Bought New Order - NOMC15 (digital download) http://www.pledgemusic.com/projects/new-order-live-here-now 2018 * 21 April 2018: first time at Carlo Mazza for SPAL v. Roma (0:4) 2019 * 24 February 2019, Sunday: Concert - Tears For Fears, Kioene Arena, Padova. Radio recordings *28 September 2011 - Classic Albums, ABC - The Lexicon of Love. * 21 September 2018 - Interpol in session and conversation * 03 October 2018 - She Drew the Gun session. * 22 July 2019 - Public Service Broadcasting live at RAH Record collection Ultravox * Slow Motion (three track 7" single, 1981) * Quartet (cassette, 1982) * Monument The Soundtrack (CD, 1996) * Vienna (2 x CD definitive remastered edition, 2008) * Rage in Eden (2 x CD definitive remastered edition, 2008) * Quartet (i-tunes, definitive remastered edition, 2008) Concerts attended * 27 May 1984: Ultravox, Brighton Pavilion, Brighton, UK * 14 April 2010: Ultravox, Vox Club, Nonantola, Italy Category:Diary entries